John Goodman
John Stephen Goodman (born June 20, 1952 in Affton, Missouri) is an American actor. Goodman went to Affton High School. He won an athletics scholarship to play football at Missouri State University as a teenager, but subsequently decided to become an actor, leaving Missouri for New York in 1975. He then appeared on stage off-Broadway, in dinner theatres and on TV advertisements before playing character parts in movies in the early 1980s. Goodman is best known for comic roles, including Roseanne Barr's husband in the TV sitcom Roseanne, the voice of Sulley in Monsters, Inc., and Fred Flintstone in the movie The Flintstones. He has appeared in many roles in movies by The Coen Brothers. Goodman is frequently cast as blue-collar characters and/or as the main character's sidekick, for example in Sea of Love, as Al Pacino's police partner, in The Big Lebowski as Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski's best friend Walter Sobchak, and Fallen, as police partner to Denzel Washington. Standing 6 ft 2 in (1.88 m) and weighing nearly 400 lb (180 kg), Goodman had to lose weight in order to play Babe Ruth in the 1992 movie The Babe. In 2000, Goodman had his own short-lived sitcom called Normal, Ohio, in which he played a gay man who returns to his small hometown to start a new life. Viewers did not respond well and critics panned the show. In 2004, he starred alongside Jean Smart in the CBS sitcom Center of the Universe; it, too, was critically panned and quickly cancelled. Goodman has also been a popular guest host on NBC's Saturday Night Live (he had auditioned to be a castmember in 1980, but was rejected). Goodman also had a recurring role on The West Wing, as fictional former House Speaker Glen Allen Walken, briefly serving as Acting President when President of the United States Josiah Bartlet yielded power temporarily under the terms of the 25th Amendment to the United States Constitution. He also played someone who unexpectedly became a head of state in the film King Ralph, after the ruling family of the United Kingdom dies in a freak electrical accident. John Goodman has a star on the St. Louis Walk of Fame and is part-owner of O'Leary's, an Irish pub restaurant in South St. Louis County. John Goodman temporarily replaced the late John Belushi (Jake Blues) as Dan Aykroyd's partner in the latter's popular Blues Brothers Band. He first appeared as "Mighty" Mack Blues on Saturday Night Live on March 25, 1995 and went on to star in the film Blues Brothers 2000. He continued to perform alongside Aykroyd (Elwood Blues) and Jim Belushi (Zee Blues) through 2001. Soon after that, health problems forced him to shelve the character. Goodman has been married to Annabeth Hartzog since 1989. They share one child, daughter Molly Evangeline (born August 31, 1990). Goodman resides in New Orleans, Louisiana when he isn't involved in the production of a film or television series, and he participates in Mardi Gras every year. Goodman lent his voice to a series of Dunkin Donuts commercials beginning in September 2006 in the United States. Filmography *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) as Ranger Woodlore, The Park Bears, Baloo, Little John (cameo - voice) *''Father of the Pride'' (2003) film (voice) as Larry the Lion *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2002) (voice) as Baloo *''Masked and Anonymous'' (2003) as Uncle Sweetheart *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) (voice) as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *''On the Edge'' (2001/II) (TV) as The Dean (segment "Happy Birthday") *''Storytelling'' (2001) as Marty Livingston ('Non-fiction') *''One Night at McCool's'' (2001) as Detective Dehling *''My First Mister'' (2001) as Benjamin Wilson *''Happy Birthday'' (2000/I) as The Dean *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) (voice) as Pacha *''Saturday Night Live: Best of the Clinton Scandal'' (2000) (TV) as Linda Tripp *''Normal, Ohio'' (2000) TV Series as William 'Butch' Gamble/Rex Gamble (original pilot) *''Pigs Next Door'' (2000) TV Series (voice) *''Coyote Ugly'' (2000) as Bill *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) as Oklahoma Cop *''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (2000) as Big Dan Teague *''What Planet Are You From?'' (2000) as Roland Jones *''The Runner'' (1999) as Deepthroat *''Bringing Out the Dead'' (1999) as Larry Verber *''Now and Again'' (1999) TV Series playing the original Michael Wiseman in two episodes. *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) (TV) as Judge Tolliver *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1998) (V) (voice) as Santa Claus *''The Real Macaw'' (1998) (voice) as Voice of Mac *''Dirty Work'' (1998) (uncredited) as Adrian Riggins the Mayor *''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) as Walter Sobchak *''Blues Brothers 2000'' (1998) as Mighty Mack McTeer *''Fallen'' (1998) as Jonesy *''The Borrowers'' (1997) as Ocious P. Potter *''Pyst'' (1996) (VG) as King Mattruss *''Mother Night'' (1996) as Maj. Frank Wirtanen *''Pie in the Sky'' (1996) as Alan Davenport *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1995) (TV) as Harold 'Mitch' Mitchell *''The Flintstones'' (1995) as Fred Flintstone *''Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long'' (1995) (TV) as Huey Long *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' (1994) (as Karl Mundt) as Rockwell Newsreel Announcer *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) (voice) as Rex *''Born Yesterday'' (1993) as Harry Brock *''Matinee'' (1993) as Lawrence Woolsey *''Frosty Returns'' (1992) (TV) (voice) as Frosty the Snowman *''The Babe'' (1992) as George Herman 'Babe' Ruth *''Barton Fink'' (1991) as Charlie Meadows *''King Ralph'' (1991) as Ralph Jones *''Arachnophobia'' (1990) as Delbert McClintock *''Stella'' (1990) as Ed Munn *''Always'' (1989) as Al Yackey *''Sea of Love'' (1989) as Det. Sherman *''Everybody's All-American'' (1988) as Lawrence *''Roseanne'' (1988–1997) TV Series as Daniel 'Dan' Conner *''Punchline'' (1988) as John Krytsick *''The Wrong Guys'' (1988) as Duke Earle *''Murder Ordained'' (1987) (TV) as Hugh Rayburn *''The Big Easy'' (1987) as Det. Andre DeSoto *''Burglar'' (1987) as Detective Nyswander *''Raising Arizona'' (1987) as Gale *''True Stories'' (1986) as Louis Fyne *''Sweet Dreams'' (1985) as Otis *''Maria's Lovers'' (1984) as Frank *''C.H.U.D.'' (1984) as Cop in Diner *''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) as Coach Harris *''Heart of Steel'' (1983) (TV) as Raymond Bohupinsky *''Chiefs'' (1983) (mini) TV Series as Newt 'Tub' Murray *''Eddie Macon's Run'' (1983) as Hebert *''The Survivors'' (1983) as Commando *''The Face of Rage'' (1983) (TV) as Fred *''Jailbait Babysitter'' (1978) External links * * * * * St. Louis Walk of Fame de:John Goodman fr:John Goodman it:John Goodman he:ג'ון גודמן nl:John Goodman pl:John Goodman pt:John Goodman sk:John Goodman fi:John Goodman sv:John Goodman Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Goodman, John Category:Super Bowl halftime performers Goodman, John Category:Actors